


Dance Break

by amusawale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, alec and magnus training together, training video, twit vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: Edom has tried to kidnap Magnus once, and failed. Alec has convinced Magnus to move into the institute with him, strictly temporarily, until they deal with this new threat.





	Dance Break

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this video: https://twitter.com/twitter/statuses/962044186915569665

He'd managed to convince Magnus to stay with him at the institute. Not that he'd slept one wink with Magnus in his bed. He'd been too busy staring, watching every breath Magnus took, thankful to have him here.

Safe.

It hadn't been easy. Magnus had been invincible for too long. He'd been watching his own back for too long to even imagine he could need help. Much less from shadowhunters. 

Alec knew that their relationship notwithstanding, Magnus still had his reservations about the shadowhunters' honest intentions. And Alec couldn't even blame him. The Shadowhunters had a super shitty record when it came to downworlders. They were prejudiced at worst, at best, indifferent.  But the eye of Edom had turned on Magnus and he could not remain out there, unprotected. The Institute at least provided a semblance of deterrent. Lillith's demons could not get in.

 _Keeping_ Magnus in was the problem.

* * *

 

"Good morning," Alec murmured as Magnus stretched. The warlock gave the tiniest sigh before turning to face Alec.

"You know my bed is _much_ more comfortable than yours," he said with a cheeky grin.

"No argument from me. These beds are based on military barracks. Minimum comfort," Alec said and Magnus let out a frustrated breath.

"So how much longer before I can go home?"

Alec sprang up, getting out of bed in a hurry, "How about you join me for sparring this morning?" he said, picking up his track pants from the floor, ass facing Magnus as he stepped into them, hoping to distract him.

"Mmm, I can think of much better ways to exercise," Magnus said clearly taking the bait.

Alec grinned, turning to face him, "Oh yeah?" he said, voice an octave lower.

"Yeah. But...hey, let's spar," Magnus said getting out of bed, "There are few things sexier than a sweaty Lightwood."

Alec was torn between smugness and disappointment. Before he could decide which emotion was foremost in his mind, Magnus was already headed for the door wearing one of Alec's vests and a curious pair of cullote looking sweatpants. Alec hadn't even seen him get dressed. He hurried after his boyfriend, watching his ass in those pants and truly regretting making the suggestion to leave the bed.

Magnus was examining the weapons, right hand on hip, the fingers of his left hand twirling in indecision.

"What shall we use?" he asked as Alec came up behind him, placing one hand very unsubtly on Magnus' ass.

"Huh?" was his thoughtful reply.

Magnus turned around, eyes glinting with amusement, "To spar," he said, "What shall we use?"

"Oh ummm...." Alec looked around like he was trying to locate his brain cells, "the sticks I think." he said, pointing at them.

Magnus nodded walking forward to pick two sticks up. He hefted them in his hands, testing their weight before turning and throwing one to Alec. The graceful shadowhunter fumbled the catch, too busy watching the thrower. Magnus smiled at him and then assumed the position. Alec nodded his head, told himself to get his head in the game and leaped.

One minute, Magnus was there, the next, he wasn't. Alec looked around in surprise and then, "boo!" he heard from behind him and someone pushed him. He turned to find Magnus grinning like a two-year-old.

"Hey, no fair using magic," he said.

Magnus spread out his arms, "Hey, I move fast. Don't need magic for that."

Alec ran at him while he was still speaking, stick raised. His chest swelled with pride as Magnus lifted his stick to block him and then twisted it so that it was Magnus on the attack. They sparred seriously for a while, Alec realizing that Magnus was quite good at it. Part of him - the part that had been raised to think of downworlders as lesser beings - was surprised at Magnus' skill, the other part that believed his boyfriend could do anything...well...that part was like, "Well, of course, he can spar. He's Magnus Bane."

Alec fell to watching Magnus, how his movements were so graceful and fluid like he was dancing rather than fighting. He had control over every muscle in his body and none moved except that Magnus wanted it to; he knew exactly how much force to apply, when to move back when a simple twist of his ankle would take him out of attack range. It was beautiful to watch and Alec didn't even care that his distraction meant he was getting his ass handed to him.

Once Magnus had relaxed into the match, taking Alec for granted, the shadowhunter made his move. With a twirl, a grab and a pull, he had Magnus' stick, and his hands, trapped between his arms and his body was flush with Magnus'.

"Hey," he breathed, chest heaving.

"Hey yourself," Magnus said and reached up to plant a hard kiss on Alec's mouth. Without thought, his hands loosened as his lips fell open, to let Magnus in but the warlock twirled away, stick in hand, assuming the position with a naughty smile.

"Oho, you fight dirty I see. I hope you don't go kissing all your opponents like that."

"Just the tall, beautiful gay shadowhunters," Magnus replied, leaping into the air, somersaulting and landing to Alec's side, his stick thrust sideways and Alec was down on one knee, "Shall we call it a day?"

Alec got to his feet, "Fine." he said hiding his smile.

"Excellent," Magnus said grabbing him around the waist and pulling him flush against his body, "Because I have plans for this body.  Can't have it aching too much. Not from this."

Alec felt his knees go weak.

"But don't think you can distract me forever Alexander. Sooner or later, we are going to discuss going home."

Alec just leaned in, touching his lips to Magnus'. He was scared to death for Magnus safety, but from the display he'd just put on, he really could look after himself. And just as long as Magnus let Alec go home _with_ him, he was amenable to having that discussion.

Later.


End file.
